


Hiatus

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The betas have graduated and are moving out and moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this could be considered AU, because Derek is mature and an even better alpha to his betas, and Boyd and Erica are alive. Anyway, enjoy!

The teens in his pack had grown up and were at Derek's place, like always, talking about colleges. Both Isaac and Boyd had gotten into the same college whereas Erica was leaving to one just a few cities over. She didn't like to show any weakness around this "boy's club," but she was terrified to go into a new place where she didn't know anyone. The boys playfully teased her about it, but she laughed it off, giving them a quick shove whenever they'd start joking around.

They would always gather at his place at least twice a week. They had always swapped stories about lacrosse, funny incidents during lunch period, and the typical "senioritis." Derek had grown to love them and their energy. They were his pack and letting them go off into the real world filled him with fear, worry, but he was also optimistic. After all they'd been through, he was happy they were all alive. His young pack would be able to grow and become adults.

Derek knew Isaac and Erica were smart people and they'd always have each other to rely on when things got tough. Boyd was different. While he did find this little family, he was always the protector. He would do fine by himself and Derek knew this well. He was smart and responsible, so transitioning into college life would be effortless for him. He cared for Boyd as someone might care for their successor.

The day before they left for college, Derek had them over to his place once more. He had kicked Isaac out for the day; Isaac didn't question it and instead met up with Boyd and Erica. At sunset, Derek called them to let them know he had something waiting for them back at the loft. Boyd drove them back to Derek's and let them in with the key Derek had trusted him with (despite Isaac and Erica moping for hours over why they didn't get the key as well.) He was waiting for them with movies and a few drinks.

"Beer? We're underage, don't you know?" Erica asked with a smile.

"It's a symbolic gesture, okay? Once you're in college, you're gonna be running wild and drinking anyway, so I figured why not have your first taste of alcohol with your alpha in a safe place?" Derek said as he popped the cap off one of the dark brown bottles.

Erica snorted. "First. Yeah, right." Isaac lightly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Just come here," Derek said, exasperated.

Boyd was the first to step forward, taking the bottle from Derek's hand. He took a swig and smiled while trying to hide the not-so-pleasant look on his face. "It's good," he said and took a seat on the couch. The rest came to sit next to him, Erica cuddling to his side, Derek sat on the armrest, and Isaac on the floor.

"You guys exited to move into your dorms?"

"Not really," Isaac said. "There's still a lot of stuff I need to pack, even though I've gotten rid of so much already." He looked at Erica, then Boyd, "And if I have to be the one that says it, then I will. I'm absolutely scared shitless and I know they feel the same way. Especially Erica."

"Why especially me?" She said and leaned forward, her eyes flashing gold for a second.

"Because you'll be at least an hour away from us. Boyd and I will always be near each other and Derek, but you won't. It's like we're being broken up and it just..."

"Feels like the beginning of the end?" Boyd spoke. Isaac nodded and put the bottle up to his lips and took a sip.

"It won't be. Not if we all make an effort and meet up every now and then. We are and will always be a pack. I'm always just a phone call away and my door is always open, you guys know that," Derek told them.

"If it's always open, then why does only Boyd have a key?" Erica said. Isaac laughed and Boyd rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his beer.

"You're still on that?" Derek half yelled and laughed.

They spent the night eating, arguing over the key—Erica making sure Derek regretted ever giving out that damn key in the first place—and drinking the rest of the beer Derek had bought for them. At around midnight, both Isaac and Erica crashed. They were lightweights despite being werewolves.

The main menu of the movie they watched was on a loop, quietly filling the room with a repetitive tune. "You're always so level-headed. Does anything ever rattle you?" Derek whispered as to not wake up Isaac, who was clinging to Boyd, and Erica, who was laying across both their laps.

"I've got a big family, lots of little kids are always running around. They're just two werewolves, I can handle it," he said and chuckled.

"Think you can live on your own and look after yourself and Isaac? Like I said, I'll still be there but not as much as before. You guys are young adults now and starting your own lives."

Boyd looked down at Isaac, who was snoring softly, and placed his hand over his head. "I've done it since we were 16. Why would that stop now?"

Derek smiled and gave Erica's calf a gentle squeeze. "I should probably take her home," he spoke.

"I'll do it. I should be going too. We've all got a big day tomorrow," Boyd said and began moving away from Isaac and waking Erica up.

As Boyd walked Erica towards the door, Derek asked, "If you want, I mean, do you need help moving into the dorm? I don't have much to do tomorrow."

"That's okay. My parents have kinda elected themselves as a moving crew."

"Oh," was all Derek could say.

Boyd immediately continued, "But Isaac still needs lots of help. And you're always welcome in our new rooms, you know that."

Derek chuckled and shut the door when they left, dreading the task of getting Isaac into bed and then out of bed the next morning.

***

As he had expected, Isaac took forever to wake up in the morning. Derek eventually got him out with a promise of breakfast after they were done packing up his things.

 

"I take back what I said," Isaac said on their way to drop him off. "I don't want to move out."

"You're just nervous. You'll be fine once you're settled in. Besides, Boyd will most likely be there already."

Bringing in Isaac's boxes into his new bedroom was a breeze for them; they didn't even break a sweat. It was a regular room with two beds, two desks, and a chair. Nothing extraordinary. Isaac wondered who his roommate would be and if they would be a pain to live with. Derek set the last box down and looked around. 

"There was a lot of stuff, but I'm pretty sure that's everything. I'm gonna go. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, anything at all," he said and turned on his heel. Before closing the door behind him, he continued, "And you can visit any time you want. My place will always be your home, too."

The door clicks closed and Isaac is left alone in his room. He takes a step forward, wanting to follow Derek back to the loft, but he rethinks it and sits on his bed and waits for Boyd instead.

***

Erica is walking down her driveway towards her parent's van. Derek is leaning against his own car waiting for her across the street. Erica's mom asks her about him, wondering if he might be her daughter's beau. She laughs out loud and, like the teenage girl she is, replied with, "Mom, that's gross!"

"Looks like I almost missed you," he says as she crosses the street.

"Yeah, you did, you ass," Erica said with a big smile.

"There's no chance you'd ditch everything and stay in town with me and Boyd and Isaac, is there?" Derek joked.

She laughed again and lightly shook her head, "No, I'm afraid it's too late now. If only you'd asked me right after graduation, I may have gone along with it."

"Listen, I won't take much of your time. I just wanted to see you before you left."

"Aw, you getting soft and mushy on me, Derek? Didn't think I'd ever see the day." Derek laughs and looks at her as if he's trying to remember every detail of her face. Erica scowls, "Don't look at me like that. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," he says and smiles. "Oh, before I forget," he digs in his jean's pocket and grabs her hand and she feels something hard in her palm.

"I can't believe you caved," Erica grinned and stared at the key.

"Yeah, yeah, I did. I don't want you to leave without it. Come back whenever you can, okay? No matter what, you'll always be welcome with open arms."

At that moment, she closes her hand around the key and quickly wraps her arms around him. Derek stands there, completely stunned, and simply pats her back twice.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Erica says and begins walking towards the parked van where her parents are patiently waiting.

"Watch out for those college boys," he calls out to her, "or maybe they should watch out for you," and raises his eyebrows. Erica laughs again and climbs into the backseat, sliding the door shut. Derek watches the van drive away until they're out of sight.

***

Derek opens the door and he feels it immediately. The creaking echoes throughout the empty loft and he can't stop the loneliness that washes over him. His footsteps are the only sound and it's then he realizes how big the loft actually is. Derek sits on his couch and can't seem to get comfortable. He actually _misses_ his pack. He misses those loud, boisterous teenagers, even though they are not far. Derek knows he can't stop them from growing up, he can't stop or turn back time. He just wishes he could, even if it's just for a moment. 


End file.
